


Após o jantar romântico, um momento selvagem

by DK_Alves



Series: Valentine's Week 2019 - South Park [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy, M/M, Twaig - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Week, creek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: “Era a primeira vez do casal fazendo um jantar romântico, principalmente acompanhado de uma música lenta de fundo, coisa que viram apenas em filmes. Porém, ambos sequer se importavam com aquilo, com todo romantismo desnecessário, mas por insistência de seus colegas de classe, Tweek decidiu que cederia, mesmo que odiasse a ideia de se ter velas espalhadas pela sua sala de jantar.”Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| University AU || Valentine's Week || Creek || +16 pelo Shounen-Ai ||
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Valentine's Week 2019 - South Park [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075319





	Após o jantar romântico, um momento selvagem

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiii!!
> 
> Ansiosos por ela? Hoje demorou um pouco mais para sair porque estive fora o dia todo e aí estive fazendo várias coisas correndo heheh.  
> A semana está acabando, o que é uma pena porque está sendo muito divertido!!! Estou adorando fazer vários casais com suas dinâmicas diferentes, além da recepção que anda tendo hehe.
> 
> Enfim, não quero enrolar por aqui, mas lembrem-se que não esqueci de vocês, responderei todo mundo <3
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!!
> 
> **************************************  
> Tema do dia:  
> Dia 5 - Jantar Romântico - Tweek Tweak e Craig Tucker

Tweek estava no final dos preparativos para a sua grande noite romântica. O rapaz ajeitava a comida — um assado de carneiro, salada e acompanhamento — no centro da mesa, próximos às velas que ele mesmo fizera, para depois voltar aos pratos, taças e talheres pela décima vez, tudo para deixar bem alinhado e perfeito enquanto esperava seu namorado com o vinho.

Era a primeira vez do casal fazendo um jantar romântico, principalmente acompanhado de uma música lenta de fundo, coisa que viram apenas em filmes. Porém, ambos sequer se importavam com aquilo, com todo romantismo desnecessário, mas por insistência de seus colegas de classe — que afirmaram ser uma experiência maravilhosa — Tweek decidiu que cederia, mesmo que odiasse a ideia de se ter velas espalhadas pela sua sala de jantar.

Entretanto, era engraçado imaginar aquilo acontecendo, pois sabia que não fazia muito o tipo de nenhum deles, os dois eram muito carinhosos um com o outro as suas maneiras e não precisavam de romantismo exagerado ou qualquer outra coisa para mostrarem o quanto se amavam, mas decidiram ao menos tentar algo diferente, no mínimo para saberem como era ter uma experiência normal de um namoro — já que a maneira que começaram a namorar fora completamente inusitada —, por isso, assim que o dia na faculdade acabou, ambos combinaram o jantar.

A campainha soou, tirando o rapaz de sua arrumação já perfeita para atender a porta, animado com a chegada de Craig. Tweak já estava arrumado, de banho tomado e muito cheiroso, especialmente para aquela noite de sexta-feira, no entanto, não era apenas só ele que estava assim.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, o loiro pôde ver seu namorado todo elegante, com uma blusa social com estampa de galáxia, a calça jeans preta bem apertada, um casaco pendurado em seu braço e seus cabelos negros à mostra, levemente bagunçados com o vento. O mais alto segurava uma garrafa de vinho, Tweek não fazia ideia a marca ou se era mesmo bom, mas que dava ao Tucker um ar nobre como se fosse um executivo muito importante, enquanto seu rosto levemente corado deixava-o adorável, contrastando com todo o ar sensual que Craig exalava naquele momento.

Tweek deu espaço para que Tucker entrasse e fechou a porta logo em seguida. Sem se segurar, o loiro pôs-se na frente do mais alto e o puxou pela cintura.

— Você está lindo demais, Craig. — Sorriu.

O loiro aproximou seu rosto ao de Tucker e beijou seus lábios gelados, começando calmamente, onde as línguas se encostavam devagar uma na outra, para logo se tornar um pouco mais intenso e veloz, que durou alguns segundos antes de se separarem.

Quando se afastaram um do outro, com Craig deixando seu casaco sobre o sofá, Tweek o conduziu até a sala de jantar onde estava tudo pronto. O moreno colocou a garrafa sobre o baldinho com gelo e virou-se para Tweak que parecia muito contente com seu trabalho.

— Está muito lindo, _honey_. — Disse o maior enquanto analisava todo o local enfeitado com sua expressão impassível.

De fato, Craig estava encantando com aquilo, mesmo que não parecesse, porém, Tweek o conhecia muito bem e o moreno não precisava de muito para que o namorado soubesse exatamente como se sentia. E claro, não era apenas o jantar que estava bonito, mas Tweak, como sempre, conseguia ficar cada dia mais lindo.

Tweek apenas sorriu quando Craig o encarou, imaginando o que poderia se passar na cabeça dele, mas cortou o contato visual batendo as palmas e apontando para a mesa onde o cheiro delicioso do carneiro infestava o cômodo.

— Vamos comer? Estou morrendo de fome! Não comi nada desde que voltei. — Tweek ajeitava mais uma vez os talheres ao lado do prato.

— Claro. Também estou com fome, estava esperando apenas para comer sua comida. — Craig afagou os cabelos espetados do menor e se sentou na cadeira ao lado.

O loiro não esperou e sentou-se de frente ao namorado, servindo ambos enquanto o moreno abria a garrafa de vinho e despejava nas taças dos dois.

O jantar fora tranquilo, com conversas sobre seus dias e atividades que estavam envolvidos, uma vez que seus cursos eram diferentes. Tweek fazia Artes, além de participar também do Clube de Artes, então seu trabalho era dobrado para ajudar todas as turmas envolvida na programação, assim mal tivera tempo de estar com Craig.

Ambos sentiam falta um do outro, mesmo que por apenas duas semanas afastados.

Assim que terminaram, os dois dividiram as tarefas para organizar a cozinha e a sala de jantar — com Tweek muito aliviado por ter apagado todas as velas do local — ao som de uma música calma que Tweak escolhera, sem fazer ideia do que se tratava, mas pela emoção que lhe passava, julgou ser sobre amor. Óbvio, isso, para ele, não deixava o momento romântico, nem mesmo o jantar havia sido pois estavam juntos há anos que já estavam acostumados com a presença um do outro, mas mesmo assim fora agradável.

Ambos subiram até o quarto, após terminaram no andar de baixo. Tweek fechou a porta assim que já estavam no cômodo e puxou Craig pelo cós da calça, colando-o a si para beijá-lo. Fora um beijo lento, mas muito provocativo, fazendo todo seu corpo se aquecer e se amolecer, quase não se aguentando de pé.

Craig passou seus braços sobre os ombros do menor, sentindo seu corpo no mesmo estado enquanto retribuía o beijo.

O loiro parou o ósculo por um momento, mordiscando o lábio inferior do namorado antes de falar.

— A nossa segunda parte está pronta, você quer tentar? — Perguntou com a voz baixa, admirando os olhos azuis acinzentados do maior, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Claro... — Respondeu, sem emoção, porém, seus olhos indicavam uma grande empolgação.

Craig selou seus lábios nos do namorado, que não durou muito tempo, pois Tweek se separou para pedir a Craig que tirasse suas roupas, enquanto tiraria as suas próprias.

Desnudos, apenas com suas roupas íntimas, ambos deitaram na cama e Tweek pegou o controle da cabeceira ao lado e ligou a tv, caçando o filme salvo no dispositivo plugado no aparelho. Como seguira as dicas de seus colegas de classe, o loiro também conseguira um filme pornô para que ambos pudessem apimentar a noite, onde se excitariam com certas cenas e tentariam reproduzi-las.

— É muuiiitoo gostoso! — Disse Brienne, contando como fora sua experiência.

Realmente seria interessante testar algo assim, ainda mais com Craig que sempre se acostumava com uma rotina.

Entretanto, após quinze minutos de filme, que tinha um enredo mal trabalhado até chegar de vez às cenas de sexo, ambos não se aguentaram.

Com seus corpos pesados devido ao excesso de vinho, que não estavam acostumados a tomar, os dois adormeceram abraçados um no outro, sentindo o calor de seus corpos embaixo dos cobertores.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) <3
> 
> O que acharam??  
> Alguém aqui esperava por Creek?
> 
> Bom, essa história surgiu através de uma conversa engraçada, mas completamente adaptada e cheia de mudanças para essa one, no entanto, a ultima parte de apagar com o vinho é verídico kkkk.  
> Enfim, ficaram tristes que isso tivesse acontecido? Creio que alguns esperavam um lemon hehhe. ainda não tenho afinidade tais cenas, então eu evito um pouco.  
> Foi uma one que gostei de trabalhar, ainda mais com dois personagens que achei que tinha muita dificuldade para fazer hehehe.
> 
> Okay, acho que não tem muito o que falar aqui.
> 
> Por enquanto é isso, vejo vocês no próximo tema!!
> 
> Beijos =3


End file.
